


Welcome to Sanctuary

by BadgerWillow



Series: Pegasus Izuku [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, I thought this was cute, Inko is afraid of flying, Phoenix Ikki is Izuku's dad, a painfully self indulgent au, and had to get it out of my system, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWillow/pseuds/BadgerWillow
Summary: Little Izuku and his family move to Greece.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Midoriya Inko
Series: Pegasus Izuku [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Welcome to Sanctuary

Izuku had never been on a plane before and he was excited. His mom seemed nervous. Izuku didn’t think she’d ever been on a plane either. She was freaking out. Izuku thought it was funny, his dad didn’t. His dad held his mom’s hands and kept telling her it was going to be fine. Planes were perfectly safe. If anything the trip was going to be boring. His mom wasn’t convinced. She kept panicking and it only got worse once the plane actually took off.

“It’s okay momma,” Izuku said. “Daddy won’t let anything happen to us.”

Izuku wasn’t sure she heard him, but his dad shot him a smile for his efforts. 

For a while Izuku kept himself busy by staring out the window. Once the plane was high enough that Izuku couldn’t see anything but clouds looking out the window wasn’t all that fun. So, he started reading the stack of comics his mom had helped him pack in his backpack. 

The whole time Izuku’s mom worried herself sick. After a while her panicked mumbling slowed down and she went quiet. Izuku looked over and saw that she’d fallen asleep. It didn’t look like a very peaceful sleep, but it was better than what she had been doing before. Her head was resting on his dad’s shoulder. Izuku watched his dad press a kiss to the top of her head. He seemed relieved.

“How are you holding up?” he asked when he caught Izuku staring.

“You were right about it being boring,” Izuku said. 

“Did you get through all those comics you brought already?” Izuku nodded. “Maybe you should try and sleep then.”

“Could you tell me a story?” Izuku asked.

“What kind of story?”

“One about you and Uncle Seiya,” Izuku said leaning forward in his seat. He loved hearing about the things his dad and uncles used to do.

“I think you’ve heard all of the best ones already,” his dad said.

“That’s okay, I love listening to them even if I’ve heard them before,” Izuku said.

-

Ikki ended up telling Izuku a few stories before the boy finally fell asleep. With his family asleep Ikki could finally relax himself. He hadn’t expected Inko to be so frightened by flying. At least Izuku was doing alright, even if he had far too much energy for such a long flight, but that wasn’t much of a surprise. He was young and brought so much energy to everything he did it was sometimes hard to keep up. 

Ikki wondered how Seiya was going to handle it.

-

Inko was relieved when the plane finally landed. She’d woken up about an hour before the plane had landed and started freaking out again. When the plane had finally stopped and they’d gotten the go ahead to get off she’d bolted out of her seat. She was sure her husband could take care of Izuku. She just needed to get off that damn plane.

She saw Seiya standing at the bottom of the steps and threw herself at him. This meant they’d made it safe and sound. She didn’t have to get back on that flying death trap ever again. She was going to live the rest of her life out her in Athens. She’d miss her friends in Japan, but her only family had come with her. She could get by as long as she had them with her. 

“Hey Inko, are you alright?” Seiya asked putting his hands on her shoulders. 

“She hated the flight,” Ikki said. He was coming down the steps at a much slower pace with a drowsy Izuku in his arms. Seiya laughed.

“Well, you won’t have to get on another one for a while,” Seiya told Inko.

“I’m never getting on one ever again,” Inko cried. 

Izuku rubbed his eyes. He was still so sleepy. He let out a big yawn before finally looking around. They were off the plane. His mom was complaining about how much she’d hated the plane ride to his Uncle Seiya. Izuku’s eyes shot open, sleep now the farthest thing from his mind. His threw his arms out and reached for Seiya.

“Uncle Seiya!” he said. Seiya reached over and scooped Izuku out of Ikki’s arms. 

“Hey, there little guy,” Seiya said hugging Izuku tightly. “I hope you don’t get tired of seeing me all the time.”

“Never,” Izuku exclaimed. He leaned back so he could lock eyes with Seiya. “I could never get tired of you.”

“We’ll see how you feel once you’re training starts,” Ikki said reaching over to ruffle his son’s hair.

That set Izuku off on a tangent of excited babbling. Seiya exchanged a look with Ikki over the boy’s head. They needed to have a talk, but it would have to wait until they’d gotten Inko and Izuku settled into their new home. They let Izuku ramble all the way to the car Seiya had brought to pick them up. He kept going until they left the airport. Then he got distracted by the scenery. Greece was a lot different than Japan.

It wasn’t until much later that Seiya and Ikki had a chance to talk. They’d spent most of the day unpacking. Ikki had most of their things sent ahead of them so they had plenty of boxes to unpack once they arrived at their new house. At the end of the day Ikki and Seiya offered to go get food. Inko was exhausted from both the work and the travel. Izuku was busy organizing his things in his room. Other than Seiya he had the most energy out of all of them, but even he was flagging. He’d probably be asleep by the time Ikki and Seiya got back with the food.

Once Seiya and Ikki were alone outside Seiya punched Ikki in the shoulder. It wasn’t an actual punch, it didn’t even interrupt Ikki’s stride. 

“What was that for?” Ikki asked.

“I told you that if Izuku ever asked me for training I was gonna blame you,” Seiya said.

“It’s not entirely my fault,” Ikki said with a snort.

“You're right, if I ever see that kid who beat him up I’ll show him what for,” Seiya said. He threw a few punches at the air in front of him to prove his point.

“Good luck with that,” Ikki said. He leaned against the car and waited for Seiya to unlock it. 

“Who’s gonna stop me?” Seiya asked.

“Shun,” Ikki said. “It’s apparently not ‘right’ to beat up a child. Even if he is a little shit with no respect for the people around him. It would ‘set a bad example for Izuku.’”

“Sounds like Shun,” Seiya said with a snort. He unlocked the car and got in.

“Yeah, he even stopped Hyoga from showing up at the school and dealing with the teachers.”

“I’ll give him the thing with the kid, but he can’t be serious about letting those teachers off,” Seiya said.

“He called Saori,” Ikki said getting in the car himself. “They went together to speak with the people who run the school.”

“How did that go?”

“It’s not a school anymore,” Ikki stated. “And Saori mentioned something about the teachers never being allowed to work with kids again.”

“I guess I can live with that,” Seiya said. “Would have been better if Hyoga had iced the place.” 

-

Ikki had been right. When he and Seiya got back to the house Izuku was asleep. He had curled up on the floor next to an open box of toys and passed out. Ikki didn’t have the heart to wake him. Instead he carefully picked Izuku up and tucked him into bed. Once Izuku was settled he ran his fingers through the boy’s messy curls. He wasn’t excited about the idea of Izuku training to become a saint, but he trusted Seiya not to abuse his power over the boy. A hard truth that Ikki had to face was that Izuku would be better off if he knew how to defend himself. 

Every year there seemed to be more and more people with quirks. There were even more people ready to abuse their power. There were so many villain attacks that Saori had started letting Saints act like regular heroes. They mostly focused on damage control and evacuated civilians from danger zones. The world was becoming far too dangerous for Izuku to go through it unprotected.

No matter how much Ikki wanted, he couldn’t always be there to protect his son. This whole incident had proven that. The best he could do was make sure Izuku knew how to take care of himself and be there for him whenever he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's a cute little filler piece in my AU. Someone left a comment on my last fic asking if people know about Athena and the Saints in this universe and I figure it would be better if I answered that here. 
> 
> The answers is, kind of. People know about the Saints, but they think they're just a group of heroes with weird quirks and a gimmick. The magic and the fact that Saori is a reincarnation of Athena is a secret. And they mostly clean up after villain attacks, natural disasters, and stuff like that. I'm also going to be messing with their power levels and abilities a bit to make them fit better in this universe. 
> 
> And in case you're wondering the events in this series happen post Saint Seiya. This is an AU, so I'm probably going to change things as I feel necessary, but for the most part Seiya and the gang are done with all their major stuff and are just living out the rest of their lives. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading. I hardly ever answer comments, but I do read them all. So, feel free to leave one.


End file.
